foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Remake Credits of Beyond Zork (2007)
Credits from remake of Beyond Zork Enhanced (2007), and it's license by the original Beyond Zork (1987). Credits * Based on True Story by: Brian Moriarty Developed by Blizzard Entertainment * Executive Producer: Frank Pearce Jr. * Art Director: Justin Thavirat * Creative Director: Chris Metzen * Lead Game Programmer: John Cash * Lead Server Programmer: Joe Rumsey * Lead Editor-in-Chief: Tom Chilton, Jeff Kaplan, Robert Pardo * Editor-in-Chief: Rich Kaplan * Lead Designers: Yuji Naka * Lead Producer: Shane Dabiri * Lead Character Artist: Chris Robinson * Lead Exterior Artist: Gary Platner * Lead Interior Artist: Brian Morrisroe * Lead Level Designer: Cory Stockton * Lead Quest Designer: Alex Afrasiabi * Producers: J. Mark Martin, Justin Mackenzie, Daryl Hartman, Rich Higgins, Tom Eukaryota, Robby McDonald * Programming: Brian Birmingham, Wesley Bigelow, Jesse Blomberg, Patrick Dawson, Dave Grahams, Tony Garcia, Bryan Gibson-Winge, Omar Gonzalez, Scott Hartin, Sam Lantinga, Patrick Magruder, Collin Murray, Ron Nakada, Irena Pereira, David Ray, Derek Sakamoto, Jeremy Wood * Additional Programming: Russell Bernau, Jeremy Chernobieff, Mike Elliott, Bob Fitch, Monte Krol, John Lafleur, Chris MacDonald, Pat MacKellar, Nate Miller, Kyle Radue, Dan Reed, Peter Sandrene, Michael Starich, Tom Thompson * Animators: Steve Aguilar, Carman Cheung, Bryan Gillingham, J. Mauricio Hoffman, Christopher Luckenbach, Corey Pelton, Jason Zirpolo * Dungeon/City Artists: Jose Aello Jr., Eric Browning, Jamie Chang, Jeff Chang, Wendy Davis, Rutherford Gong, Jeremy Graves, Kevin Griffith, Kevin K. Griffith, Jimmy Lo, Andrew Matthews, Christopher Ryder, Tiffany Sirignano-Sheets, Rhett Torgoley, Holly Wilson * Exterior Environment Artists: David Berggren, Terrie Denman,Justin Kunz, Daniel Moore, Jason Morris, Dion Rogers, Jamin Shoulet * Character Artists: Roman Kenney, Hun Kevin Lee,Kevin Maginnis, Jon Polidora, Eddie Rainwater, Danny Saint-Hilaire, Robert Sevilla * Additional Art: Stephen Crow, Sam Didier, Allen Dilling, Brett Dixon, Roger Eberhart, Samuel Fung, Phill Gonzales, Jay Hathaway, Brian Hsu, Trevor Jacobs, Dana Jan, Aaron Keller, Michael McInerney, Matt Milizia, Ted Park, William Petras, Robb Shoberg, Brian Silva * Concept Artist: Trent Kaniuga * Technical Artists: Thomas Blue, Jon Jelinek, Rob McNaughton * Level Designers: Sarah Boulian, James Chadwick, Victor Chong, Matt Gotcher, Edward Hanes, Jesse McCree, Julian Morris, Matthew Morris, John Staats * Game Designers: Luis Barriga, Alexander Brazie, Shawn F. Carnes, Paul Cazarez, Travis Day, Kristen DeMeza, Eric Dodds, Geoff Goodman, Kevin Jordan, Jonathan LeCraft, Eric Maloof, Scott Mercer, Pat Nagle, Steven Pierce, Brianna Schneider, Joe Shely, Kris Zierhut * Additional Design: David M. Adams, Justin Bartlett, Dustin Browder, Ely Cannon, Michael Chu, David Hale, Michael Heiberg, David Maldonado, Matt Sanders, Dean Shipley, Wyatt Cheng * Localization Producer: Andrew Vestal * Battle.net Lead: Matthew Versluys * Battle.net Programming: Bryan Cleveland, Jeff Mears, Brian Morin, Hanlong Wang Cinematics * Cinematic Scene Director: Jeff Chamberlain * Cinematics Executive Producer: Matthew Samia * Cinematics Creative Director: Nicholas S. Carpenter * Cinematics Producers: Scott Abeyta, Taka Yasuda, Angela Young * Cinematics Writers: Jeff Chamberlain, Chris Metzen, Matthew Samia * Cinematic Editor: Matthew Mead * Lead Cinematic Animator: James McCoy * Lead Cinematic Finisher: Jeff Chamberlain * Lead Cinematic Modeler: Fausto De Martini * Lead Cinematic Technical Artist: Jared Keller * Cinematic Artists: Jonathan Berube, Aaron Chan, Ben Dai, Joseph Frayne, Hunter Grant, Jason J. Hill, Brian Huang, Tyler Hunter, Sheng Jin, Jeramiah Johnson, Chung Kan, Bernie Kang, Ronny Kim, Yonghyun Kim, Mark Lai, Jon Lanz, Ting Lo, Matthew Mead, Tuan Ngo, Reo Andrew Prendergast, Dennis Price, Jarett Riva, Chris Rock, Seth Thompson, Chris Thunig, Graven Tung, Xin Wang, Kenson Yu * Cinematic Technical Artists: Scott Goffman, Steeg Haskell, Sean Laverty, Hung Le, Wei Qiao, Eric Soulvie, Nelson Wang * Cinematic Studio Technical Engineers: Michael Kramer, Sean Laverty * Additional Matte Painting: Alp Altiner, Dylan Cole * Additional Cinematic Artists: John Burnett, Harley D. Huggins II, Peter C. Lee, Joe Peterson Audio and Voice Recording * Voice Casting: Bill Black * Voice Direction & Internal Casting: Micky Neilson * Voice Editing: Dave Neil * Outside Voice Casting: Dave Hudson * Audio Director: Russell Brower * Audio Producer: Dave Flyer Music and Sound Design * Lead Sound Design: Brian David Farr * Sound Design: Jonas Laster, Joseph Lawrence * Sound Effects: Karl M. Landis (of The Smoothie Lights Orchestra fame) * Music Composers: Gunnar Nelson, Jerome Lowenthal, Hideaki Kobayashi (Wave Master), Jun Senoue (Wave Master), Naofumi Hataya (Wave Master), Glenn F. Stafford (Blizzard) * Additional Music: Brian David Farr, David Arkenstone Voice-Overs * Lead Characters: Steve Martin as Zork, Tom Cruise as Prince Dave, Michael J. Fox as Andy's Father, Janet Waldo as Andy's Mother, Danny Soups as Andy at ages 9, John Cleese as King Hank, Virginia McKenzie as Queen Emily, Christopher Lloyd as Albert Einstein, Roger L. Jackson as Abe Lincoln, Jane Scanners as Dr. Freeman, Richard M. Schultz as Dr. Bees * Other Characters: Steve Blum as Sgt. Masters, Roger L. Jackson as Lt. Hopkins, Malcolm McDowell as Schneider the Giant Robots, Yuri Lowenthal as Evil Science, Kate Higgins as Rescue Satellite, Eric Idle as The Principal Leader, Jack Green as Principal * Dark Force: Steve Blum, Roger L. Jackson, Janet Waldo, Eric Idle, Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins, Vic Mignogna, Dee Bradley Baker, Cree Summer, Amy Palant * Cooper: Steve Blum, Roger L. Jackson, Janet Waldo, Eric Idle, Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins, John Cleese, Vic Mignogna, Cree Summer, Amy Palant, Dee Bradley Baker, Jane Scanners * Additional Voices: Nick Jameson, Bill Farmer, Mike Pollock, Roger Craig Smith, David W. Bristow, Danny Holmes, Sonny Burke, Cindy Robinson Testers Team * Field VFX/SFX Recording: Bill Black, Joseph Lawrence, John Paul Fasal * Creative Development Production: Ben Brode, Joanna Cleland, Gloria Soto * Creative Development Historian: Evelyn Fredericksen * Creative Development Illustrators: Peter C. Lee, Glenn Rane, Wang Wei * Video Production Manager: Joeyray Hall * Video Production Team: Terran Gregory, Tristan Pope, Brandan Vanderpool * Quality Assurance Manager: Michael H. Gilmartin * Quality Assurance Assistant Managers: Kelly Chun, John Herndon, Ed Kang, Jonathan A. Mankin, Mark Moser, Nicholas M. Pisani * Additional Voice‑Over Direction: Tom Keegan, Brian Kindregan, Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson * Casting Director: Andrea Toyias * Additional Casting Assistance: Brigitte Burdine, Andrea Romano * Dialogue Recordings: King House Voice Studio (Dallas, Texas) * Additional Recording Services: Scanner House Studios (Dallas, TX) * Voice‑Over Design/Editing: Chris De La Pena, Brian David Farr, Jon Graves, Jonas Laster, Joseph Lawrence, Paul Menichini * Additional Voice‑Over Design/Editing: Killian Brom * QA Lead Tester: Shawn Su, Michele Marie Arko * QA Assistant Leads: Timothy Ismay, Michael Schwan Jr., Clint Walls, Paul Carver, Clayton Dubin, Sean Wang * QA Automation Lead: Shane S. Cargilo * QA Automated Test Engineers: Evan Calder, Patrick Elia, Marius Jivan, Justin Klinchuch, Michael Murphy, Craig Steele * QA Compatibility Testers: Jason Kwan, Ray Laubach, Hector Melendres, Brice Petibas, William Roseman, Elaine Fu Yang * QA Content Specialists: Daniel Bendt, Robert Boxeth, Jack Chen, James Cho, Ian Combs, Tim Daniels, Morgan Day, Foster Michael Elmendorf, Edgar Flores, Mei Dean Francis, Daniel Dake Luo, Stuart Massie, Ryan Andrew Pearson, Daniel Percy Polcari, David A. Sanchez, Michael Mooteh Sun, Don Vu, Tengying Yu * QA Localization Lead: Jin Kim * QA Localization Testers: Stephen M. Chow, Mike Euiseung Kim, Dean Yang * QA Technologies Test Team: Michael C. Chen, Steve McClory, Ian S. Nelson, Anthony Suh, Anant Singh * Game Testers: Rie Arai, Scott N. Army, Michael Bedernik, Justin Boehm, Sean Copeland, Michael Corpora, Joel G. Clift, Matt Dabrowski, Christopher Davila, Meghan Dawson, Drew Dobernecker, Matt Dupree, Beni Elgueta, Victor Esquivias, Casey Fulton, Jon Graves, Josh Hilborn, Xing Jin, Kevin M. Kelly, Steve Ketterer, Alicia Kim, Daniel Kramer, Paul Kubit, Jared Keahi Lazaro, James R. Leaman, Brian Lee, Asher Yonah Litwin, Michael V. Liu, Nicholas A. Louie, Anthony Lowery, John Lynch, Joseph Magdalena, Robert T. Martin Jr., Jonathon K. Mason, Lewis Villamar, Jason Messinger, Christopher John Mountain, Alexander Hong * Additional Gaming Testers: Mark Nelson, Arec Nevers, Anthony Notti, Serban Mihai Oprescu, Kurtis Paddock, Justin K. Parker, Bryan Pendleton, Art Peshkov, Albert Portillo, Mike Powell, Dustin Remmel, Anthony Reyes, Sean Reyes, Bob Richardson, Andreas Komma Rounds, Andrew Rowe, Joseph Ryan, Paul Sardis, Michael Sassone, William Edward Smith IV, Simon Thai, Enrico Tolentino, Rian Trost, Jimmy Truong, Rodney Tsing, Chuck Valek, Ryan Vance, Don Vu, James Walton, Taylor Westfall, Jason Weng, Dean Yang, Ronny Yoon * Community Management: Paul Della Bitta, Daniel Chin, Nathan Erickson, Andrew Hsu, Chad Jones, William Kielar, Emily Scherping, Danielle Vanderlip, Micah Whipple, Jerome Wu, Kenny Zigler * Legal Counsel: Kevin Crook, Terri Durham, Satoru Hamada, Eddy Meng, Rod Rigole, Eric Roeder, James Shaw * VP of Global Marketing: Neal Hubbard * Global Marketing: John Heinecke, Tomas Melian * Regional Marketing: Qimin Ding, Ellen Hsu, Marc Hutcheson, Matt Kassan, Donghyun Kim, Richard Kwon, Patrick Lee, Amanda Wang, Maggie Xiao * Marketing Creative Services: Kathy Carter, Michael Freeth, Zachary Hubert, Henry Pan, Steven Parker, Pete Tran, Caroline Wu * Recruiting: Choua Her, Adam Mutchler, Sunshine Saint Onge, Jack Sterling, Asheesh Thukral * SVP Global Operations, VG: Robert Wharton * Manufacturing: Simon Berriochoa, Donna Damrow, Gary Rogers, Rodger Shaw, Ralph Speicher, Soui Ho, Steve Voorma, Bob Wilson * Cinematic Sound Designers: David Farmer (EAD), Paul Menichini (EAD) * Cinematic Music: Neal Acree * Cinematic Recorded by: Northern Lights and Chorus * Cinematic Contracted by: David Sabee * Cinematic Audio Mixer: James Hayes * Manual Writing: Micky Neilson (Blizzard), David Lucky (SEGA of America), Michael Cochran (SEGA Europe), S. Nakamura (SEGA Japan) * Manual Design and Layout: Anomaly Creative, Raul Ramirez, Bill Watt * Co‑Lead Dunsel Managers: Keith Lee "Take Me If You're Chance (Main Theme of Beyond Zork Enhanced)" * Music by Hideaki Kobayashi, Jun Senoue and Naofumi Hataya * Lyrics by Jun Senoue * Performed by Tony Harnell * Electric Guitars and Arrangers: Jun Senoue * Bass Guitars: William Graham * Keyboards: Jerome Lowenthal * Drums: Dave Slicers * Tony Harnell appears courtesy of Frontiers Records "For the Strange Life of You're Very Down (Closing Credits of Beyond Zork Enhanced)" * Music by Gunnar Nelson, Jerome Lowenthal and Glenn F. Stafford * Lyrics by Daryl Rosen * Performed by Steve Tyrell * Orchestra Arrangers and Conducted by William Lewis * Orchestra Performers: The Cafe House Big Band * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Double Bass: Dave Neilson * Drums: Danny Hayes * Violins: Don Hartman, Jack Sleeps, Donald Wild, Jane Life, Toby Young, Neil Harrison * Violas: Annie Gold, Don Goldman, Henry Gold, Ronald Daniels, Donald Chains * Cello: Don Wife, Jack Heist, Donald Francisco, Kenneth Martinez, Jane Lorenzo * Flutes: Don Sold, Jane Maxwell * Piccolos: Herbert Shepherd * French Horns: Don Buyers, Jack Keeps, Don Mongered, Frederick Wings, Jane King * Trumpets: Dave Saturn, Jack Games, Don Storm * Trombones: John Human, Fred Angel * Bass Trombone: Tony Springs * Tenor Saxophones: Dave Young, Spencer Landis, Danny Rocks, Donald Young * Alto Saxophones: Jack Cross, Dave Newton, Jack Higgins * Baritone Saxophones: Danny Hoops, Steve March * Soprano Saxophones: Dave Hopkins * Acoustic Guitars: Fred Adams * Backing Vocals: Steve Tyrell, Nathan Gross, Don Stardust and Ann Donaldson * Harmony Vocals: Nathan Richardson, Henry Williamson, Richard Brooks, Amy Moore, Annie Towers, Jane Nelson * Steve Tyrell appears courtesy of Concord Music Group Sega of America, Inc. * CEO: Naoya Tsurumi * President/COO: Simon Jeffery * VP of Product Development: Dave Cobb * Localization Manager: John Merlino * Associate Producers: Christopher Kaminski, Keith Dwyer * Senior Publishing Manager: Klayton Vorlick * Development Services Manager: Deni Skeens * QA Supervisor: Joshua Morton * Master, Duplication, & Hardware: Rhianna Kellom, Ray Buzon, Andrew Byrne * Compliancy Lead: Stephen Akana * Vice President of Marketing: Scott A. Steinberg * Director of Marketing: Don Mesa * Product Manager: Benjamin Harrison * Creative Services Manager: Jenifer Groeling * Special Thanks: Osamu Shinamiya, Dana Whitney (One PR) Sega Europe, Ltd. * CEO: Naoya Tsurumi * President/COO: Mike Hayes * Development Director: Gary Dunn * Creative Director: Matthew Woodley * Director Of European Marketing: Gary Knight * Head Of Studio, Localisation: Kuniyo Matsumoto * Localisation Producer: Ayano Murofushi * UK Brand Director: David Miller * Head Of Exterual Development: Jim Woods * Pubilshing Manager: Nathalie Ransom * European PR: Lynn Daniel, Kerry Nartyn, Alistair Hatch * Senior Brand Manager: Helen Lawson * Assistant Brand Manager: Michele Dix * Inernational Brand Manager: Ben Chalmers-Stevens * Creative Services: Alisin Feat, Tom Bingle, Morgan Gibbons, Akane Hiraoka, Arnoud Tempelaere * Head Of Operation: Mark Simmons * Packageing Manager: Caroline Searle * Operations: Natalie Cooke, Micheile Blake * Head Of Onilne: Justin Moodie * Online Marketing Manager: Mike Evans * Online Development Manager: Nina Ahmad * Online Creative Manager: Bennie Booysen *Head Of UK Marketing: Tina Hicks * UK Product Manager: Phil Lamb * UK PR Manager: Stef McGarry * UK Trande Marketing Manager: Clare Davis * Legal Counsel: Nicola Steel, Mark Bennett * Licensing Manager: Nivine Emeran * Head Of Development Services: Mark Le Breton * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Gonzalez * Localisation Coordinator: Giuseppe Rizzo * Localisation Team: Antonella Marras, Antonio Catanese, Bannmuller Jay, Sebastian Perez Salguero, Luis J. Paredes, Danilea Kaynert, Brigitte Nadesan, Carole Kunzelmann * QA Supervisor: Marlon Grant, Staurt Arrowsmith * Mastering Teahnicians: John Hegarty, Jigar Patel * Senior Team Lead: James Langtry Tools and Engines * Game Engine: WOW Engine * Tools Sound: Dolby Surround * Dolby Surround is trademark of Dolby Labs * WOW Engine is a trademarks of Blizzard Entertainment Blizzard Entertainment and Sega Would Like You Thank * Enhanced Edition Team: Tom Neil, Dan Hopes, Jane Jackson * SEGA Special Thanks: Tom Kalinske, Al Nislen * Blizzard Special Thanks: Dave Moore * Special Thanks to: Jean-Marie Messier, Michael Latham, Jude Cole, Michael Morhaime, Keith Richards, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Hayao Nakayama, Hiroshi Yamauchi, Shigeru Miyamoto, Naoto Oshima, Ulli Lommel, Burton Cummings, The Beyond Zork Clans, Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano * Special Thanks: Tom Graves A Game by Blizzard Entertainment Presented by Sega © SEGA